


Balance

by dirty_diana



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/F, Gen, Ink, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Watch the queen conquer: Delle Seyah Kendry tries to balance motherhood and world domination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).




	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern/High school AU: teenage Delle and Pawter get stuck with each other as partners in rich girl manners class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured modern!Pawter would be all about vegan, sustainable clothing, and modern!Delle would be all about moody lesbian black. And they would still hate each other, a lot.


End file.
